


Swear Words

by Neravirat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Older!Dipper, Teasing, narratopillia, sorta - Freeform, yeah bill has that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neravirat/pseuds/Neravirat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when swears turn you on and your boyfriend is an absolute douche? Bill would know better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Words

It had been a crazy year for Dipper. He had graduated from high school with the highest grades of his year, an accomplishment his entire family had been expecting for years. His best marks being in his math classes, which had been much more advanced than most other students. To his parents astonishment however, he refused to receive post secondary schooling, choosing instead to work at his Great Uncle Stan’s Mystery shack in Gravity Falls. Little did he expect to run into an old enemy, a dream demon named Bill Cipher, who had somewhere along the lines gotten himself a very fitting body to possess, light blond hair and brown eyes. Whereas Dipper still looked very similar to his 12-year-old self, shaggy brown hair and an everlasting love for vests and shorts.  
In the beginning their encounters had been full of anger, torment and night after night of vivid nightmares that robbed Dipper of his sleep. But now, almost a year past since then, and surprisingly he and the demon had somehow resolved their hatred of each other, and much to his Grunkle’s dismay, begun dating.

It had been a busy day for the two of them, hunting inspirations for new, weird and obviously fake attractions for the Mystery Shack, visits from various parts of Dipper’s family, which more often than not made Bill feel uncomfortable. (Mainly because they, his parents especially, tended to give him very dirty looks out of the corners of their eyes when Dipper wasn’t looking.) Dipper, or Pine-tree as he liked to call him, had told him that it was because they didn’t approve of age gaps, at all. However, Bill never complained about it much. He knew the visits were important to Pine-tree, since he so rarely got to see his parents and twin sister, Mabel.

That had been hours ago though, and now the two of them were walking through the small town mall to gather what they needed.  
“Jeez. I hate doing this kind of stuff… Do you remember if we needed milk?” Dipper asked without glancing up from the contents of the dairy section.

“Sheesh, you’ve asked me that same question over and over, Pine-tree. Besides, it’s your job to pay attention to food items. You should grow a better brain.” Bill responded light heartedly, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.

Dipper scoffed and shook off Bill’s hand. “Oh whatever. Don’t ask me anything about clothing items when the time comes then.” He said, crossing his arms and turning away from him and going back to pondering whether they needed milk or not.

Bill simply rolled his eyes and picked up a jug, his little Pine-tree had always had a terrible memory when it didn’t come to formulas and theories. He always had to fill in the blanks for him.

They continued through the food store, picking up various things like eggs, bread, fruit etc. Normal stuff that everyone should have in their house, granted they have the money. Next were clothes, they didn’t need much since neither of them were too picky about what they wore but when the time came for new pairs of underwear and socks, you couldn’t put it aside for later.

Dipper watched Bill as he looked through the racks covered in socks and underwear. He really was better suited for shopping, despite the fact that Bill wasn’t actually human or familiar in any way with the concepts that go along with it.

“Pine-tree… Do you want white or black?” He asked, holding up two packages of underwear in his hands.

Dipper simply smirked and pointed a finger at his boyfriend. “ You remember what I told you about not asking questions right?” He asked.

Bill frowned and sighed. “You know this is different Pines,” he paused “now answer the question or you’re going be stuck with old underwear for the next month and a half.”

“Calm down, William.” He said, speaking his full name to get a rise out of him, he knew he wouldn't though. Stepped over to him and took a package of grey underwear and put it in the basket. “Grey. Not white or black. How about you grow yourself a fucking brain.” He said teasingly, beginning to smile when Bill tensed up and glared at him.

“…Watch your mouth, kid.” Bill said quietly, trying his hardest not to start shaking.

Dipper’s smile only grew at his remark. It was only justification of something he had stumbled upon by accident, and he was glad he did. His boyfriend Bill had something called narratophilia, meaning… he was turned on by swears or other such things. The most you had to do was throw out a couple of curses in casual conversation and he’d be in the bed in less than 5 minutes.  
Bill knew exactly what Dipper was doing. It sent shivers down his spine every time he even whispered the word ‘fuck’ around him. Normally he only brought out swear words at home when he was horny, but too nervous to ask to head to the bedroom. He huffed and glanced back at him while he carried the basket up to the till and placed it on the counter. “You've got the money right?” He asked as the lady at the counter rung their items through.

Dipper nudged Bill with his shoulder before pulling out the wallet. “Of course I’ve got the—Ah, shit…” He cursed as he dropped the wallet, leaning down to pick it up while Bill fidgeted and tried not to show that he was bothered at all by it. “I’m a huge fucking cluts. Here you go.” He said as he handed the lady the money.

Bill flinched at the second curse word Dipper spat out, trying to keep cool but failing to hold back the redness that rose to his cheeks. He until they were out of the clothing shop before confronting his boyfriend. “Listen here, Pine-tree. You might think it’s cute to do this to me in a public place, but its not. You’re so close to having me drag you all the way back home…” He stopped mid sentence, not wanting to give Pines the satisfaction of knowing he’s got him hot and bothered.

“Oh please do finish your sentence, Bill,” Dipper smirked and jabbed him in the stomach softly with his finger, “I’d really fucking love to hear how that ends.”

Bill narrowed his eyes and snatched the grocery bags out of Dipper’s hands. “You’re about to find out.” He snarled grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him out of the exit, towards their small red car. “You’re incredibly lucky I don’t fuck you into the backseat.” Bill spat out as he turned on the engine, placing the bags in the back.

“I don’t think lucky is the word I’d use.” Dipper said, out of breath as he buckled himself in.

“Not another word out of you until we get home.” Bill said quickly, before he could carry on and make it even harder to wait.

It didn't take long until Bill had their car parked in their driveway, their groceries on the table and Dipper pressed against the wall in a vicious lip lock with his fingers twisted through his hair.

“You should know better than to tease me Pine-tree...” He said, pausing and letting his hand trail down to Dipper’s groin, rubbing him through the fabric of his shorts. He smiled devilishly when a small whine escaped his throat and leaned forward to lay a string of kisses along his neck. “I should give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Dipper stiffened, he loved it when Bill teased him but not now, maybe in a different circumstance he would be excited. However he had been horny all day. Being forced to go through hours of visits with family and work, now he had to wait even longer. He looked up at Bill and opened his mouth to argue, but Bill silenced him with a passionate kiss.

“Not a word, Pine-tree… You need to learn a lesson.” The demon whispered into his ear before carefully slipping his hands into his boyfriend’s pants, stroking his already stiff member.

Dipper let his head drop against Bill’s shoulder, trying to muffle the quiet moans that Cipher was drawing out of him. His movements were soft and slow; they weren't close at all to what he had been lusting for all day. He had been holding back his arousal for so long that it almost hurt. “B-Bill this isn't f-fair—“ he was interrupted when his partner touched a particularly sensitive spot, causing him to buck his hips up into his hands. “P-please, why don’t you jus—“

Bill snickered when his Pine-tree gave him a look of pure irritation for interrupting him mid-sentence again with the same brush of fingers. “What did I say about talking?” He spoke in a soft voice as he slid off Dipper’s vest and shirt. “The more you talk the longer this will take… Do you understand, Pine-tree?” Bill said, grabbing Dipper’s chin with his free hand. He opened his mouth to reply, but decided to listen to him, simply nodding his head instead. “…Good.” Bill whispered before leaning in to kiss him softly, moving his hand out of Dipper’s underwear, despite the small whine he gave. The kiss carried on steadily, their lips moving slowly over-top of each other’s with little nips that provoked soft gasps and quiet under-your-breath moans. Dipper was the first to break pace, pushing forward into Bill and flicking his tongue along his lips, and then between them when they parted, skillfully twisting his tongue around Bill’s. He had slowly begun to slide his hands up the older males plaid yellow shirt but Bill had stopped him, pinning his hands high above his head, immediately grabbing Dipper by the waist and pulling him onto his knee, grinding it upwards eliciting a steady string of moans in between their kisses.

“A-ahh… B-Bill..” Dipper whined, panting softly and pressing into his boyfriend’s knee desperately. He glared at him through half closed hazy eyes, how dare he do this to him? He knew how badly he wanted it, how long he’d been wanting it, but yet he stood there doing this, acting like he didn't want it badly either. It certainly didn't help that Bill was mastered at teasing, going fast enough to feel amazing, to make you arch your back and make your head spin, but slow enough to ensure that you never reach climax, you just lay there with your legs wide open, spilling out gasps and moans. There’s never anything to do about it either, besides just sitting still and letting him do whatever he wants because it may be annoying, but it just feels way to good for him to stop.

Dipper gasped and let out a loud moan as Bill sped up a tiny but, but let out a pitiful whine when he begun to slow again. “Hhh-hh…just fuck me already…” He pleaded, staring right up at his partner.

He stopped moving his knee and narrowed his eyes when he felt his face heat up more than it already had. “P-Pines… If you say that word one more time..” Bill stuttered, glaring back at the young man.

Dipper huffed and ground against Bill’s leg propped underneath him. “Just take me into the bedroom and fuck me already.” He demanded, not ready to wait much longer for Bill when he had already been waiting all day.

He pursed his lips, and tried not to shiver when Dipper swore again. “Fine,” He said simply, “you want it that bad you’ll f-fucking get it.” He stuttered when he used that unfamiliar word, then grabbed him by the middle and tossed him over his shoulder, much to the smaller boy’s protest.

“Bill!” Dipper gasped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and onto the older man’s shoulders. “…I hate you so much sometimes.” He groaned, going limp and letting Bill carry him to their bedroom.

Bill just laughed and pushed the door open with his foot, “Shut up Pine-tree and quit complaining, or you won’t get anything.” He stepped towards the bed and half threw; half laid his partner there. For a moment he stopped and stared at his boyfriend, Dipper Pines, with a frustrated pink blush across his cheeks, his hair messily hanging over his eyes and the only thing keeping him away from complete nakedness was a pair of light grey boxers. He smiled a little, before crawling over-top of him, “You’re so cute Pine-tree…” He mumbled as he strung kisses along his jawline and neck, and down his chest and down farther until he reached the band of his lovely boxers, which he pulled off tantalizingly, slow.

Dipper frowned at being called cute, but never got a chance to argue once Bill begun to remove his boxers, he didn't enjoy being this desperate, but he couldn't help squirming as the blond continued with his actions. He watched as Bill tossed the grey article onto the floor and thumbed the head of his dick, observed how he smirked when Dipper bucked his hips into his hands and glanced up whenever he let out a particularly arousing noise.

“Ahhh… G-god Bill.. Nnh,” He groaned, frustrated that he refused to pick up the pace, “P-please stop t-teasing..” It was a well-known fact to him that Bill loved it when he begged, and Dipper definitely loved getting him turned on in as many ways as possible. “You know how badly I want it don’t you?” He uttered in a shaky voice.

For Bill it was getting a little difficult to think, his arousal was clouding his mind and making it harder and harder to hold back from fucking Dipper senseless. The begging alone was enough to drive him off the edge. “Getting desperate, aren't you, Pine-tree?” He said with a smirk, trying not to grin as he shifted over to the top drawer of their nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He glanced over at his boyfriend as he applied the gel to two of his fingers, taking note of how painfully hard he was… and how much he was squirming in anticipation. It didn't take long for him to crawl back over-top of Dipper. “Spread your legs for me Pine-tree.” He ordered quietly, watching as Dipper obeyed quickly, tilting his hips up eagerly.

Bill hummed softly to himself; it was a fantastic sight seeing his little Pine-tree like this, while he sat fully clothed. He smirked as he slid his fingers slowly inside of the younger male, moving them inside and out at a steady pace. He smiled wider at the tiny gasps and whines that began to pour out of him. He sped up for a few movements to provoke a loud high-pitched moan. This was Bill’s favorite part, playing with Dipper’s limits, drawing all kinds of noises out of his throat and eventually… finishing with him as a shivering mess on the sheets. He thrust his fingers inside and out in a few more hard movements, before halting sharply once again. He watched Dipper arch his back and tilt his hips and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling at the annoyed whine he gave when he stop so suddenly. He knew that all he had to do to get his human boyfriend to that oh-so-sweet point of climax was move his fingers a little faster for a little longer. He knew Dipper wanted to finish… but he also knew Dipper knew that he wasn't going to let him. Not now, not yet.

Bill leaned over Dipper a little more, nibbling on his ear softly as he slowly resumed the in and out motions from earlier, beginning to gently scissor his fingers before carefully slipping a third finger inside of his partner. Bill’s cheeks reddened when Dipper grabbed at his shirt and let out a quiet moan. He felt the need to remind himself that his boyfriend was an inseparable mixture of attractive and adorable, most days it left him reeling and unable to decide whether he should treat him gently or fuck him violently into the wall. Thankfully today he had already decided which he was going to do.

The younger boy moaned deeply, having three fingers inside him felt so much better than two. He pushed eagerly into Bills thrusts, clawing at the fabric of his shirt before giving out a low keen when his boyfriend moved his fingers a little deeper than usual. Dipper tilted his hips up as much as he could, wanting more of Bill’s simple hand movements. He moaned sweetly when he repeated the move one more time, god he just wanted so much more, but Bill began to slow his fingers until he stopped altogether, pulling them out carefully.

Dipper was about to protest before he saw the older man remove his own shirt, and then gradually slip off his pants. He tried not to smile too much while Bill was in the process of stripping himself, it was a nice thought that he wasn't going to be the only naked one any longer. It was when Bill kicked off his boxers and placed his hands on Dipper’s hips that he lost the smile, and felt a bubbly feeling of anticipation in his gut. He pursed his lips and glanced up at his partner, who was looming over him with a sweet grin.

Now, Bill had his boyfriend right the way he wanted him, spread out and painfully hard, completely willing to beg for it until he lost his voice. It brought a silly grin to his face, as he slowly dragged his nails down Dipper’s hips and thighs, gently parting his legs. “You look so lovely like this, Pine-tree…” He mumbled sweetly, looking down at him through his blond bangs.

“J-just hurry up already.” Dipper whined, clawing at the sheets of their bed desperately. He pursed his lips as he felt hands pull him closer, trying not to let a gasp escape his mouth as he felt Bill push his length inside of him, slowly at first but when he was about half way in he snapped his hips forward, roughly shoving the rest of his member into Dipper’s ass.

His head flew back against the pillow and he let out a loud keen, instinctively bucking his hips up and against Bill’s. He hummed softly as Bill pulled back slowly, before slamming it in and out repeatedly, causing Dipper throw his hands up and claw at his back, as moans bubbled up from his throat, short and sweet.

Chills ran down his spine as his partner clawed at his back. “Mmm… Do you like that?” Bill said, accentuating his question with another hard thrust that sent Dipper’s hips rocking back against his own and a loud moan to burst from his throat. He groaned lightly as he shoved his length back in, and chuckled when he saw his boyfriend bite his lips and nod his head.

“G-god yeah.” Dipper squeaked out, pressing back into him and moaning happily as Bill began grinding against his hips. Each movement went a little deeper, and a little harder than the last, pleasure sparked from his groin, sending chills across his skin and lighting his face in fire. It took him a little by surprise when Bill suddenly tugged him back onto his lap and then slammed him back against the headboard. Dipper winced a little, not that it hurt; the sudden movement was just shocking. He was about to ask what Bill was doing, but he was cut off when he dug his nails into his hips and grinded upwards, loud, high pitched moans replacing what words he would have said.

Dipper clung desperately to Bill, scratching his nails down his back as he moved his hips against his partner’s vicious thrusts. All kinds of noises poured from the two of them, accompanied by the sound of their wooden headboard banging against the wall, and skin slapping skin.

Bill groaned loudly along with Dipper, pressing him harder against the light brown wood as he increased the pace, thrusting and grinding harder and deeper. His head spun with all the sounds his little Pine-tree was making for him, they were heavy and intoxicating. He wanted more of them to fill the room, he thought as he slid one hand from his boyfriend’s hip and around his painfully hard member, pumping his hand up and down in unison with his thrusts.

Dipper dug his nails deeper into Bill’s back as he began this action. “Hh-h… B-Bill, Ahh-h!” He cried with a shrill moan, his back arched and his hips rocking hungrily into the movements. Pleasure rolled over him in heavy waves, and he shook with each one but never stopped rolling his hips with Bill’s. He shook violently with each wave, whines trailing from his lips as the older man thumbed the head of his dick. He could feel an intense heat spread over his groin and a pressure form in his gut. Dipper let out a loud moan, but was closer to a scream, when Bill thrust against his prostate and a bright white flashed behind his eyelids as he climaxed. His muscles tightened around Bill’s member, milking the older man of his own orgasm, letting out his own deep groans in unison with the smaller boy beneath him.

Dipper clung desperately to his older boyfriend as he rode out his climax, biting down hard on the skin between his neck and shoulder as a way to mute his loud whimpers and groans. Slowly though, the two of them became silent minus the heavy breathing coming from the two of them. The headboard banged a little more as Bill flopped down beside Dipper and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. He responded to this action in kind, snuggling up to his boyfriend and placing his head underneath his chin and remained quiet, still panting too heavily to get more than a few syllables out.

Bill snorted a little once Dipper stopped squirming around, shifting his position slightly to nibble on the tip of his ear. “Does that teach you not to tease me like that in public…?” He whispered softly, dragging his nails threateningly down the boys spine and smirking with glee when he felt him twitch and shiver.

“P-possibly…,” He muttered, still very out of breath. “No promises, though.” He finished with a sly grin. If this was Bill’s idea of punishment for Dipper’s sin… He didn’t think he wanted to stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yeah I was supposed to publish this a long time ago but I kept forgetting... Oops.  
> I haven't written a lot of smut before so I hope this is... satisfactory? Yeah.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
